The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle accessory controls, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for controlling certain vehicle features, including but not limited to features that relate to vehicle accessories, features that are more directly related to vehicle powertrain performance, etc.
Vehicles may be configured to satisfy or achieve a variety of performance capabilities, and may tailor controls and associated structures to suit anticipated usages. For example, some vehicles that are relatively small in size, such as motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), etc., may provide a relatively open seating area for the vehicle operator and/or other occupants, and may tailor certain controls to suit this structure and environment. In some cases, these vehicles include handlebars for steering, which enable the operator to maneuver the vehicle along a desired course of travel. The handlebars can be configured to enable the operator to grasp a pair of grasping portions, which are provided at opposing sides of the handlebars, with both hands to maintain control over the vehicle when moving.